The Bomb
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A bomb goes off in a flat in Holby resulting in eight casualties can the team save two of the survirers


Denise and Linda were sitting in Denise's new flat talking and gigging about their childhood. Denise only lived in a small block of flats with four flats inside, it wasn't very big but it was a roof for Britney and Joe. Denise got up and made Linda a drink and got out some biscuits to share with her sister. Denise gave Linda her lemon squash and then sat down with her orange squash and they started talking again.

"Sorry about the time I tried to get you in trouble by saying you were on drugs, I was jealous that my little sister had made something of her life and then I had spolit mine with drugs", Denise said.

"Charlie knew I'd never taken drugs", Linda said.

"Good", Denise said smiling.

"It scared me when you were ejected I thought you were dead", Linda said.

"But you saved me", Denise replied.

Denise left Linda in the living room and went to check on the bag she had stolen from an old dodgy bloke she used to know while she was was on the drugs. Assuming it was money to buy drugs with Denise opened the bag to find something she never thought she would find. She started the quietly panic and she didn't want to scare Linda. The bomb started beeping so Denise rushed into the living room and pushed Linda just as the bomb went off. Linda was trapped under the bricks.

"Denise", Linda said.

"Linda", Denise replied.

"Denise I'm trapped", Linda said.

"It's ok someone will help you soon", Denise replied.

Someone had called an aambulance as he had just left the block as it collapsed due to the bomb. They knew they were looking for eight people all together. Dixie, Jeff, Norman and Tamzin arrived on the scene and went through the bricks. They put an old man in a body bag and then carried on looking for others. Jeff came across Linda, who was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago.

"Linda princess", Jeff said.

"Denise", Linda replied.

"Linda princess to get Denise out we need to move you first", Jeff said.

"Don't worry about me, he'll come back for me", Denise replied.

Jeff moved Linda and she watched as Dixie, Jeff, Norman and Tamzin worked as a team to free Denise. They put her on a spinal board and Linda got in the ambulance with her and held her hand. Denise looked up at Linda and smiled.

"You know I've always been jealous of you, even with cuts on your face your still beautiful", Denise said.

"Your beautiful too", Linda replied.

"No I'm not", Denise replied.

Linda began to cry as Denise put her arm up to wipe away her sisters tears, she didn't care how much her arm hurt, just as long Linda was ok. Jeff gave Linda a tissue to wipe her tears with. Once they arrived Linda was separated from Denise and went to cubicles with Sam who was treating her head. Same wiped away the cuts and then stitched Linda's head. Linda was worried about Denise so while they were waiting to go for a CT scan Sam sat on Linda's bed. Sam smiled at Linda and tried to get Linda to think positively.

"Your an amazing nurse", Sam said.

"I'm not I was unable to help Denise", Linda replied.

Linda went for her CT scan and then had to wait for her results. Linda just stared at Sam as she wrote on Linda's notes. Sam sighed and looked at Linda.

"Do you want something are you in pain", Sam asked.

"Can I have some paracetamol", Linda asked.

"Sure", Sam replied.

Sam went and got the paracetamol and brought it back for Linda and then she got her some water to take it with. Sam then went to get the CT scan which had come out clear so Linda was discharged. Linda went to resus and stood at the doors watching Denise being treated, Sam came up behind Linda making her jump.

"Sorry, I thought you might like your bag back", Sam said.

"What do I tell Britney and Joe", Linda asked.

Sam remained quiet just as Denise went into cardiac arrest, Linda watched through the doors as years streamed down her face with Sam's hand on her shoulder. Ash, Zoe, Tess and Fletch stepped away from Denise.

"Time of death fifteen fourty five", Ash said.

"No", Linda screamed crying her eyes out.

"Linda", Sam said.

Linda cried on Denise, how could she be dead she thought they were talking while trapped. The truth was Denise knew she was going to die but didn't want to tell Linda because she knew it would upset her. Linda said goodbye and then ran home. She got a bottle of gin and started drinking it.

"Where's Linda", Tess asked.

"She ran out of the ED", Noel replied.

"Maybe she went home", Sam replied.

"I'll go check, she gave me a key", Zoe replied.

Zoe got into her car and drove to Linda's flat. She opened the first door by pressing the button and then went up the stairs and knocked on Linda's door. There was no answer so Zoe used the key Linda had given her. Zoe opened the door and carefully shut it again so she wouldn't startle Linda. Zoe looked in the living room and kitchen but she couldn't find Linda, she herd a sound coming from Linda's bedroom and found Linda drinking the gin. Zoe took the gin off Linda.

"If you wanted a glass you could have just asked", Linda said.

"No hun, drinking isn't the solution", Zoe said.

"Why, what's left of me, Denise was my world", Linda said.

"Your not drinking yourself to death, you have me, Tess, Sam, Tom, Ash, Charlie, me were all here for you you know that right", Zoe said.

"You said me twice", Linda replied.

"Wanted to make sure you were listening", Zoe replied.

Linda ran to the bathroom and started throwing up, Zoe held her hair back and waited until Linda had finished. Linda then started hiccuping which was sort of making Zoe laugh a little. Zoe giggled and then looked at Linda.

"See now you gave yourself hiccups", Zoe said.

Linda couldn't do her hair due to the hard jerking back due to her hiccups so Zoe did it in a bun for her. Zoe brought Linda to her car as she was supposed to be seeing Britney and Joe in two hours. Once they Zoe and Linda had arrived Zoe put Linda on a drip just as Tess walked by and herd Linda hiccup. Tess looked at Linda then at Zoe.

"Doesn't she want a drink of water", Tess asked.

"Right now she needs the drip, she was trying to kill herself", Zoe replied.

"Oh", Tess replied.

Zoe got Linda some water and made her eat a dry piece of toast and then took her to her office and sat her down waiting for the hours to pass. They slowly went past as Linda couldn't stop thinking about her sisters death.

"Come on", Zoe said.

Zoe took Linda to the relatives room and they waited for Britney and Joe to arrive. Once they arrived the both hugged Linda and Zoe left them to it. It was awkward at first as Britney and Joe hadn't seen Linda since they'd left, they were planning to see her after school today but not like this. Britney and Joe would often write to Linda and send her a little gift.

"We missed you auntie Linda", Joe said.

"I missed you both as well", Linda replied.

The meeting went well and Britney and Joe moved in the same day. Linda took them out for a pizza and then they had an early night after Denise's death. They then went to sleep while Linda lied awake crying because she missed her sister.

Denise's funeral arrived quickly and Zoe came to support Linda. Linda carried Denise's coffin down the aisle. There were quite a few people at Denise's funeral which surprised Linda as she didn't think her sister was that popular. It was time for Linda to do her speech, she was dreading it as she loved Denise and she didn't want to say goodbye. Linda stood up and walked over to the front and started her speech that she had written about her sister.

"We didn't know Denise for as long as we wanted but to me she was one special lady, she was and still is my big sister. I used to look up to Denise and want to do whatever she did. When she turned into the drugs yes it scared me but I'd still sit with her. If she was here now she'd look at me and say don't be silly, there's no need to cry. She used to hate it if I cried because that meant someone had upset her younger sister. She was always there for me. I remember having a nightmare one night when I was twelve and woke up with Denise next to me, I'd woken her up with all the movement but she didn't care just as long as I was happy. We'd have our arguments but at the end of the day I knew she was just trying to look out for me, love you Denise", Linda said crying.

Linda sat back down and then they sung all things bright and beautiful before going outside to bury Denise. After Denise was put down Linda put the Lily in the coffin and then some soil. After the funeral Zoe took Linda to the pub where everyone was. Charlie and Ash had left two seats inbetween them for Zoe and Linda. Zoe and Linda sat down and looked at the menu.

"Not hungry", Linda said.

"Just try and eat something", Zoe replied.

Linda chose a burger and Tom went to order after writing it all down. As Zoe went to the toilet Charlie tried cheering Linda up but she didn't even smile. Zoe came back the same time as Tom and they both sat down at the same time. A few minutes later the food came and Linda was eating it. Charlie and Zoe thought she was just eating it because it's in front of her. After the meal Zoe took Linda home and sat with her for a little while.

"How was your meal", Britney asked.

"Good", Linda replied.

Linda felt a little lost without her big sister, although they went through a long time without seeing each other Linda knew that Denise was alive. The night soon came and Zoe left Linda. Linda laid awake thinking about Denise. She got up and looked out of the window at all the stars.

"I miss you Denise", Linda said.

A tear slid down her face as she shut her eyes to go to sleep as she had to be up to make Britney and Joe breakfast the next day.

The end


End file.
